Battle Royale - Len x Oliver Oneshot
by Oliver-Kagamine
Summary: Piko and Oliver both have feelings for Len, and are often fighting for his love secretly. They don't like each other either, to top it all off.


~3rd Person POV~

Piko huffed softly as he glanced over at Len Kagamine, his school crush. Len and Piko hung out often, but Len never really thought of it as anything more than that. Piko however, thought differently.

"Len, hey!" Piko bravely called out to Len with a smile, waving his hand.

"Hey Piko, what's up?" Len walked over to Piko and returned a smile to his friend.

"Well, I'm wondering if you wanna come over after school. I got this cool new video game that I wanna play. How about it?" Piko stifled a grin and waited silently for Len to reply. A new plan came almost every day, and almost every plan of his failed anyway.

"Hmm? Well, actually I'm going over to Oliver's house... You want me to ask and see if you can come too?" Len pointed his thumb back behind him and toward a small British boy who was sitting up at the front of the classroom, sketching in his notebook.

Piko grit his teeth and forced a smile. "Sure." He'd never liked Oliver. Especially when he heard the rumors going around about how Oliver had a crush on Len. It just got on his nerves.

Len nodded and headed over to Oliver. "Hey, Oliver, Piko wants to know if he can come to your house too."

Oliver looked up at Len and smiled. I hate Piko so much. "Sure, of course!" He nodded happily and went back to sketching as Len made his way back over to Piko.

"Oliver said it's totally fine." Len nodded his head and smiled as he gave Piko a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright!" Piko grinned and kept in a grimace. An entire afternoon with Oliver? I'll have to restrain myself from fighting with him, huh...?

"See ya, Piko!" Len waved at Piko as the teacher walked in and he made his way back to his desk.

After school, Oliver made his way to Len's locker, carrying his items in the cutest way he could. "Len~!" He called happily, beaming a smile.

"Hey Oliver," Len replied, smiling back. "Let me just grab my things, okay? Then we can all walk to your house."

Oliver nodded and waited patiently for Len to finish getting all his stuff together before asking, "Ready?"

Len nodded and shut his locker. "Ready. I'll get Piko." He smiled and headed over to Piko's locker.

Oliver forced a smile, but inside he was shouting insults at the said silver-haired boy.

The walk to Oliver's house was weird to Len. Piko and Oliver both held onto his arms, and there was a strange aura about the two boys.

"U-um, Piko, Oliver..." He started awkwardly, becoming a bit tense.

Oliver and Piko both answered, "Yes?" at the same time, simultaneously sending glares at each other without Len noticing.

"C-can you guys let go of me...? It's a bit...uncomfortable..." Len glanced down at both of his arms and laughed awkwardly as he did so.

"Oh, sorry, Lenny~!" Oliver happily let go of Len's arm even if he wanted to cling onto it and hiss at anyone else (Piko) who tried to take him away.

"My bad," Piko said as he let go as well.

"T-thanks..." Len mumbled, stretching his cramped arms up above his head, his shirt lifting slightly.

Oliver looked down at the exposed skin and drooled mentally. He couldn't ruin anything now, so he'll save a mental image to drool over later.

Piko blushed at Len's exposed stomach. He let his imagination run wild at that point, finding it hard to control it before anyway.

Len was still oblivious to this, and kept on talking. How could he be this oblivious, you ask? Well, I don't know the answer to that question. Hey, maybe it's his personality at fault here.

When they reached Oliver's house, Oliver had to resist the urge to slam the door on Piko, but he did give him a small pinch to the arm.

"Ow!" Piko hissed, glaring daggers at Oliver.

"Huh? You okay?" Len looked over at Piko with worry, making Oliver seethe in anger.

"I-I'm fine, I just caught my foot on the way in..." Piko glanced back at Oliver, who had a smug smirk on his face.

Their competitive looks vanished instantly when Len looked over at them. "What are we gonna do?"

Oliver shut the door and shrugged. "Wanna play a cliché game of truth or dare?"

Piko raised an eyebrow at Oliver. "Or maybe spin the bottle," he suggested slyly and stuck his tongue out at Oliver.

"What? Really? Why not something else?" Len's shoulders dropped slightly at the strange requests.

"So?" Piko and Oliver asked in sync. They both sent nasty glares at each other before turning their gazes back to Len.

"W-well," Len murmured, looking away, "how about we play both...?" He shrugged, giving another awkward laugh at the two.

"Alright..." They both said, seeming a bit disappointed.

"Y-you're the ones who suggested it!" Len said, looking utterly confused.

Oliver sat down criss-crossed on the carpet and Piko and Len sat down as well. Oliver placed a small bottle in the middle. "Who's going first?" He asked, looking at Len.

Len sighed, looking away. "I guess I will..." He sounded defeated at this point, and didn't try to object. The spun the bottle fast, and it landed on...Piko.

Piko smirked at Oliver triumphantly, and Len sighed as he leaned in to give Piko a quick kiss. He had to restrain himself from holding Len there too long, and blushed afterwards.

"Your turn, Piko." Len crossed his arms out of embarrassment of the game, and Piko spun.

"What?!" Two voices overlapped in anger as the bottle pointed at the last person on Earth that Piko would ever kiss. Oliver.

"Never!"

"No way!"

"W-what's with that reaction..?! T-there wasn't as much objection when it was me...!" Len waved his hands frantically, trying to get the two to stop shouting at each other for a moment.

"That's different!" They both shouted at Len angrily.

"Why?!" Len sighed heavily and decided not to question it anymore. "Just get it over with!" He shouted, looking tired of how they were behaving.

Oliver glanced at Len and clenched his fists. "F-fine..." He mumbled, grabbing one of Piko's shoulders and pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips before pushing him away and gagging as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Piko looked horrified as he wiped his tongue with his sleeve and gagged. "What the hell?!" He shouted, blushing.

"What? I got it over with." Oliver shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Ugh, I'm going to the bathroom..." Piko had a look of disgust and dread on his face as he stood up.

"First door to the left." Oliver pointed down a hallway and Piko glared at him as if Oliver was trying to mock him in some way.

Len sighed heavily. "Well, I guess we can wait for him..."

Oliver shook his head. "Actually, why don't we just get it over with?" He held back from smirking as he scooted closer to Len. "Spinning it now wouldn't do anything, right?"

Len raised an eyebrow at Oliver. "W-what...?" He blushed lightly, pushing the younger boy away. "W-we can wait..."

Oliver pouted, suddenly getting a surge of confidence and pressing his lips up against Len's, whose eyes went wide.

They both were blushing like crazy, and after a moment, Oliver pulled away. "I like you, Len."

Len's eyes went wide again. "W-what...? Y-you know we're both guys, right...?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, I'm not an idiot."

"B-but...?" Len glanced around as if he would find something to say in the room.

"So?" Oliver looked up at Len with anticipation. His single golden eye seemed to stare into Len's soul.

"U-um, I...?" Len scooted away from Oliver, but he just moved closer again.

"Hurry," Oliver said as if he was irritated with how long it was taking Len to answer. Of course, in a normal confession, it would've been longer.

"I..." Len looked down. "I guess I like you t-too...?"

Piko stood in the hallway, just before the entrance of the room. He knew somewhere in his mind that Len had always liked Oliver, but he just couldn't accept that. Tears streamed down his cheeks and chin, but he kept quiet. He turned away, the sight next being too painful for him to watch.

He found himself running. Running far away. He managed to find his way to the back door and just ran. He ran as far as he could.

The thought he hated the most came to mind, but he knew it couldn't be changed.

Oliver loved Len.

Yet, this thought wasn't the thought that hurt him the most. It wasn't the thought that ripped his heart out of his chest and stabbed it multiple times, just to return it. That thought was much worse.

Len loved Oliver as well.


End file.
